


Ничто

by corageddon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corageddon/pseuds/corageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грантер тоже может говорить о революции со страстью, когда захочет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничто

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651114) by [mybelovedcheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedcheshire/pseuds/mybelovedcheshire). 



— Грантер, — прервал его Анжольрас, — иди домой.  
Грантер весь сжался, как получившая пинка от хозяина собака.  
Весь последний час он бессовестно отвлекал Фейи и Баореля, пока Анжольрас и Комбефер спорили о божественном праве революции. Эту тему Грантер не любил больше всех прочих. Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что нелюбимых тем у него было много, но мало что нравилось ему меньше, чем слушать, как его идеал ораторствует о самоубийстве, которому добровольно посвятил собственную жизнь.  
Возможно, опрокидывать свечу — да ещё и на бумажные карты — не стоило, но зато им было весело; и Грантер был почти уверен, что сумел бы довести Боссюэ до того, что тот сломал бы стул от хохота, если бы Анжольрас их не прервал.  
Грантер выпустил из рук стянутую у Баореля пустую бутылку и сел на место.  
— Я помешал? — спросил он, сменив веселье в голосе привычным безразличием. — Не знал, что вы обсуждали что-то важное.  
Анжольрас стиснул зубы. Он знал, что Грантер его подначивает.  
— Ты пьян, — сказал он негромко. — Иди домой.  
В глазах Грантера полыхнула искра. Будь он и вправду пьян, он, возможно, разыскал бы себе ещё одну бутылку вина и, несчастный, поплёлся домой — но будучи на самом деле трезвым, он никак не мог оставить это обвинение без опровержений.  
— Я вовсе не пьян, — возразил он. Анжольрас, глядевший на него холодным, пронзительным взглядом, с подозрением сощурился. — Готов поклясться, что не пьян.  
И в подтверждение своих слов он процитировал по памяти первое стихотворение, что пришло ему в голову. То, что стихотворение оказалось полно страстной чувственности, и превозносило любовь выше войны, вышло совершенно ненамеренно.  
Анжольрас нахмурился ещё сильнее, а Жеан хихикнул — ещё бы, ведь именно от него Грантер впервые услышал это стихотворение. Грантер ему подмигнул, а затем качнулся на стуле назад и забросил ноги на стол.  
— Ты говорил о божественном праве революции, верно? О том, что человечество, столкнувшись с тиранией, обладает властью свергнуть своих притеснителей, потому что таков естественный ход вещей.  
Анжольрас не сказал ничего.  
— И в этом ты прав, — добавил Грантер.  
Все, кто был в помещении, повернулись от него к Анжольрасу. Анжольрас не сводил с Грантера взгляда.  
Комбефер прочистил горло.  
— Вообще-то не прав. — Напряжение в комнате чуть спало. — Это не естественный ход вещей. Что естественно, так это сопротивляться притеснению и со временем преодолеть его, а не восстать и сбросить гнёт за один день.  
— Но жить в оковах рабства... — начал было Анжольрас, однако Грантер прервал его:  
— Король представляет собой тиранию, а люди, живущие в тираническом государстве, несвободны. Быть свободным — величайшее право человека, и ждать, пока тирания подожмёт хвост и уберётся прочь сама — значит, склоняться перед этой же самой тиранией. Это значит — смиряться с притеснением.  
Анжольрас стоически слушал.  
— Можно и ждать, — продолжал Грантер. — Но каждая секунда, потраченная на отрицание революции, — это ещё одна секунда, которую Франция проведёт в цепях. К чему потакать несправедливости, когда можно получить свободу, когда твоё право как угнетённого — сражаться за неё, вырваться из оков! И единственное оправдание здесь — это леность, недостаток праведного гнева, исходящего от народа. Однако французский народ своим числом превосходит преступников, и нужно только показать людям истинную природу их страданий. Это твой аргумент, Комбефер, верно? Если открыть им глаза на их несчастья, разве они не восстанут? Разве они не поднимутся с колен, не пойдут в бой с собственной нищетой? И, дав им это знание, попытаешься ли ты их остановить? Или же лишишь их законного права понять, что к революции до́лжно идти медленно... естественным ходом?  
Грантер бросил взгляд на Анжольраса.  
— Потому что только этого мы сейчас и ждём, разве нет? Чтобы народ поднялся.  
Анжольрас даже не моргнул.  
Грантер понимал. Он, как и все присутствующие, знал, что если бы Анжольрас только мог — и бывали дни, когда они подозревали, что он действительно может — он бы сверг и монархию, и тиранию во всех её формах в одиночку.  
— Вместе с народом закономерно придёт и революция, — повторил Комбефер. — Когда люди всё поймут, они восстанут.  
— И Анжольрас получит свои баррикады и сражения, — пренебрежительно махнул рукой Грантер, — и правительство наконец падёт. Потому что народ будет сражаться; потому что сражаться — это его право, как и быть свободным. И значит, на самом деле вам ни к чему спорить, — подвёл он итог. — Без просвещения, за которое ратует Комбефер, народ не поднимется на битвы, которых желает Анжольрас.  
Курфейрак заулыбался от уха до уха. Боссюэ стиснул руку Жоли под столом, а Жеан ласково улыбнулся.  
— Думаю, — добавил Грантер, — потому-то вы и друзья.  
Присутствующие рассмеялись. Даже Комбефер легонько улыбнулся.  
— Веришь ли ты сам тому, что сказал? — произнёс Анжольрас.  
Комбефер склонил голову. Он и Анжольрас часто говорили друг с другом через действия — быстрые жесты, взгляды, — и не нуждались в словах. Сейчас Анжольрас смотрел только на Грантера, не сводил с него взгляда с того самого мига, как тот заговорил, но он знал, что Комбефер молчаливо просит его проявить милосердие. Анжольрас не хотел проявлять милосердие. Он вздёрнул подбородок; Комбефер беззвучно вздохнул.  
Краска схлынула с лица Грантера; он снова был тем же взъерошенным бездельником с покрасневшими глазами, которого они все знали.  
Он выдохнул и ответил:  
— Ни единому слову.  
Для человека, твёрдо следующего непоколебимым идеалам, сражаться фальшивым оружием — столь же оскорбительно, как не сражаться вовсе. Это была насмешка над верой Анжольраса, и насмешка эта ранила так больно, как умел ранить один только Грантер.  
Анжольрас почувствовал, как внутри него, под самой кожей, разгорается пламя.  
Будь в его силах выжечь ядовитый цинизм из Грантера, он бы так и сделал. Без колебаний Анжольрас прижал бы руки к его груди, был бы готов обуглить плоть на его костях, если бы принесло спасение его разуму.  
Какая-то часть его жаждала этого даже зная, что здесь он был бессилен.  
Анжольрас отвернулся, взял карту со стола и отошёл к окну, на своё излюбленное место. Ему нечего было сказать Грантеру.  
И для Грантера, которому это молчание казалось острее ножа, вонзившегося в сердце, не могло быть наказания хуже.


End file.
